


renjun's first law of happiness

by dollabeach



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Halloween, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, ends in lots of fluff!!, harry potter costumes, like i tried to make it kinda angsty, nct - Freeform, slightly angsty, tiny bit of markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollabeach/pseuds/dollabeach
Summary: renjun knows jaemin makes everything better. but when they get into a fight right before halloween, can jaemin still make halloween better? (the answer is yes)





	renjun's first law of happiness

renjun thinks halloween is kind of dumb.

there’s no problem with wanting to dress up in a costume and go trick or treating - or in the case of his friends, going to a party - but it’s just not his thing. he thought there were other holidays that were better. fortunately, there was a redeeming factor this year: celebrating halloween with jaemin.

renjun and jaemin had been dating for about 3 months since late july, when jaemin asked him out over the summer break. but they’d been friends for longer - they met in freshman year of high school and renjun almost immediately developed a crush on the cute, playful, sweet boy that jaemin is. 

on his birthday, jaemin snuck into the school office, distracted the secretaries, and sang happy birthday to renjun over the school speakers. even though it earned him two weeks of detention, jaemin said it was “some of his best work.” ever since then, renjun had been royally whipped. 

everything was better with jaemin, in his humble opinion. he calls it _renjun’s first law of happiness:_ jaemin makes everything better. studying was better, classes were better, even food was better, since he always brings renjun homemade food. just for him. 

so obviously, halloween was going to be better with jaemin.

unfortunately, there was a flaw in his logic. 

renjun and jaemin had hit a… rocky point in their relationship. in donghyuck’s words, “a big oof.”

the two had been pretty irritated with each other lately. it started when he mentioned his slight jealousy towards jaemin’s best friend, jeno. 

not that jaemin would even think about cheating on renjun - he knows that and trusts him. he knows his jealousy is irrational.

plus, jeno and renjun are good friends, too. their friendship precedes renjun’s relationship with jaemin. renjun knows he’s a sweet guy and would never, ever, hurt anyone on purpose. he’s probably one of the nicest, most genuine people renjun knows. 

but jaemin is a naturally flirty boy and, to other people, it might seem like jaemin is flirting with his friends. jeno, being his best friend, is a big receiver of his hugs and sometimes, cheek kisses. it started to make renjun a little bit wary, admittedly for no logical reason. it started to bother him visibly and eventually, he chose to bring it up. it didn’t go well with jaemin. 

jaemin couldn't understand why renjun was so _bothered._ renjun wasn't quite sure either. jaemin had always been flirty with everyone. not only that, but he got plenty of hugs and kisses and displays of affection much more than anyone else, being his boyfriend. jaemin loves him, and he knows that. 

so jaemin had told him firmly that there was nothing to worry about, and that it really was just his personality. renjun knew he couldn't argue with that. but it still made him irritated that his boyfriend couldn't see where he was coming from and at least try to understand his feelings. it ended with: 

_“you know there’s nothing to worry about.”_

_“yeah.”_

_a pause. “then… are we good?”_

_another pause. “i… yeah.”_

yeah. there was tension. 

but renjun was planning on putting that aside, at least until halloween was over. mark was throwing a halloween party at his house for halloweekend, tomorrow, and invited him and his friends. jaemin loves halloween and wanted to do a couples costume with renjun, which he agreed to do. halloween was gonna be fantastic, he hoped.

throwing away his negative thoughts, he clicked on jaemin’s contact and called him.

the ringing stopped. “hello?” 

“jaemin!” renjun exclaimed. “jaemin, i have an idea!” he heard a giggle. 

“hey, cutie! what’s up?” renjun smiled to himself. he loved the pet names jaemin used. 

“i have an idea for the couple costume thing,” he started. “i thought it would be funny to be a mouse and cheese! like, one of us is the mouse and the other one is the cheese!”

“oh, i-”

“and i already have the mouse ears from… well, i don't really know where they're from. i just have them,” renjun babbled. “and i can draw little whiskers on your cheeks or something! how does that sound?” he anticipated an answer.

“well, you see…” jaemin trailed off. renjun frowned. “what is it?”

jaemin sighed. “it’s just that i had a different idea.” renjun shrugged. “oh, what is it?”

“i wanted to be ron and hermione.” renjun wasn't really sure what to say. he was really set on his own costume idea, but didn't want to seem selfish. 

the other line was quiet for a bit too long. maybe jaemin was thinking the same thing. 

“you know,” jaemin said, hesitantly. “like, from harry potter?” renjun rolled his eyes. obviously he knew what he meant. it was jaemin’s favourite book and movie series. and, like, everyone else’s. 

renjun thought it was actually a pretty good costume idea. the best couple in, basically, all of fantasy geek history (according to jaemin, at least) would be super cute. 

but something in renjun wanted to be selfish.

“but,” renjun said, cautiously. “isn’t everyone going to be something from harry potter? i heard mark and hyuck were going as some harry potter characters too.”

“no, they're doing wanda and cosmo from _the fairly odd parents.”_ renjun couldn't help but snicker. “nerds.” 

jaemin laughed too. “i know, right? but that means we can do ron and hermione. what do you think?” he asked, uncertainty lingering in his voice. 

what was the worst that could happen by telling the truth? renjun pursed his lips. “i don't really want to do it, jaem,” he said, unintentionally quieter than his normal speaking voice. 

“but why not?” jaemin whined. he could practically hear him pouting. renjun ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

“why can’t we do something _i_ want for once?” renjun snapped. 

the other line was silent. that was harsh, but his frustration over the past week pent up was just waiting to explode out of him. but still, he knew it was uncalled for. about to apologize, renjun opened his mouth, but jaemin beat him to it. 

“what the fuck is that supposed to mean, renjun?” renjun bit his lip. he was so used to jaemin only calling him pet names, hearing his actual name meant jaemin must be pretty mad. renjun frowned. hearing jaemin mad at him only made renjun more irritated.

“just, i feel like you don't listen to me,” renjun confessed. “i feel like you ignore things i have to say, and - well, i don't know, i want you to hear me out. and do things i want to do. okay?” he rushed. he felt his face redden. with anger or embarrassment, he wasn't quite sure which. 

renjun had never been this confrontational in his life before. except for the time where someone accidentally pushed chenle and made him trip and fall, so renjun screamed at the kid to watch where he was going. plus a couple expletives here and there, but he digresses. 

once again, the line was silent. renjun tapped his foot impatiently. 

jaemin broke the silence. “well, if that’s how you feel,” he started, voice hard. “i can’t do anything about that. but don’t you think you're being…” his voice trailed off. renjun raised an eyebrow. “i’m… being what, jaemin?” he demanded. 

“sensitive. you’ve been so sensitive lately, and i don't even know what i’ve done!” he exclaimed. “it’s so frustrating, i feel like i can’t do anything right.” renjun felt a pang to his heart. 

“every time i talk, it’s like there’s another reason you’re mad at me,” he continued, his voice more rigid. “what have i even done wrong?”

now renjun was _mad._ “you think i’ve been sensitive? because of that one conversation where you couldn't even try to fucking understand where i was coming from, or didn't want to listen to what i had to say?” renjun fumed. 

“that’s not fair! i-”

renjun scowled. “save it. we should just… go separately. or something.”

he heard a scoff over the phone. “fine, renjun. i’ll see you later.” _click._

renjun threw his phone at his pillow angrily and promptly fell face first into his bed before the tears started to fall. 

_a great halloween,_ he thought bitterly.

——

a couple hours later, renjun woke up. groggily, he rubbed his eyes and checked the time on the wall: 8:34. renjun frowned. that means he took a 3 hour nap after…

after his conversation with jaemin. renjun groaned, remembering what had happened.

what was he supposed to do now? he'd never had relationship trouble before. usually, with fights with friends, he’d have made up with them by now. he sat up, grabbing his phone from beside his pillow. he had a couple notifications, but none from jaemin. renjun sighed, deciding to ask someone for help. 

“hello?”

“hey, i need hel-“

“nope, no, no, not a chance. no. nope.” 

renjun frowned. “i haven't even said anything yet.”

hyuck groaned over the phone. “ugh, you guys are so predictable. listen, jaem already told me that you guys had a fight, but i told him i'm not getting involved.” renjun scoffed. “that - that’s not what i called about.”

hyuck snickered over the phone. “sure. okay, then what did you need to talk to me about?” renjun stayed quiet. “fuck you,” he grumbled. he heard a laugh.

“but, hey.” 

“yeah?”

“i’m sorry that you guys aren't on good terms right now. i wish i could help, honestly, but being friends with both of you guys…” 

renjun cracked a smile. hyuck wasn't usually this serious, nor did he express sentiment on a regular basis at all. the concern touched him. “hey, don't worry. thanks anyway,” he responded, genuinely meaning it. renjun appreciated his words. 

after talking about the english homework for a little bit and saying bye, renjun felt a little better. but still, he wasn't really sure what to do about the issue. did this argument warrant a break-up?

he hoped not. it’s not like renjun didn't love him anymore, he was just mad at him. and honestly, he wasn't even mad anymore, he just wanted to be able to talk to his boyfriend. if that meant having to apologize first, then he’d do it. 

he could text him sorry, but that felt like it wasn’t genuine enough. he could call? but he had a feeling jaemin wouldn't answer, at least for tonight. maybe…

it hit him. the halloween party was tomorrow night, and jaemin wanted them to be ron and hermione. so, renjun would be the ron to his hermione. 

renjun hoped that when jaemin saw him at the party, dressed as ron, he would realize renjun was sorry, they could talk, and make up. maybe it was cheesy, but he thought it would work. and hyuck, the ultimate romanticist, would probably approve. 

the next day, on halloween, he got his costume ready. he found a white collared shirt and a sweater in his closet, a tie (stolen from his dad’s closet), and some dark pants and shoes. he went to the mall’s halloween store to pick up the robe and wand, which, in his broke high-school student opinion, were way too overpriced for something so low-quality and only to be used once. 

“love is priceless,” he muttered to himself, walking out of the store, earning him several weird looks. “love is priceless.”

finally, his costume was ready. he had to admit, it was a good costume. he didn't look too stupid or silly, which he was worried about. it fit nicely and it satisfied him. it probably was a better costume idea than renjun’s. it was time to leave, so he said goodbye to his mother on his way out. “have fun!” she called after him as he left. 

he saw a couple trick-or-treaters walking up to houses. most were young children, but some seemed only a bit younger than him. he was glad he wasn't the only one wearing a costume outside today. 

it was a short walk from his house to mark’s. it was only about 5 minutes, but he quickly fell into worried thoughts. what if jaemin didn't accept his apology? what if he ignored him at the party?what if he didn't even show up? 

rennin’s heart was climbing up into his throat. his anxiety-filled thoughts didn't cease until he reached mark’s street and, a couple houses away, he heard music, voices, and laughter. as he walked closer, he saw a couple people from his school outside the driveway walking in in a _powerpuff girls_ coordinated costume. there was a bowl of almost-finished candy on the front porch that mark probably laid out for trick-or-treaters. he grabbed a lollipop (just because), took a deep breath, and walked in. 

the house was dimmed, with people bustling around in different costumes. renjun walked around the living room, looking for someone he knew. the house was pretty full, which didn't surprise renjun. mark somehow knew tons of people that weren't from his school either. weird, considering mark wasn't even a really outgoing person in the first place, but he wasn't one to question him. 

“hey!” renjun heard from behind him. he turned around to be greeted by a smiling mark, a cup in his hand and a donghyuck on his other arm. his hair had green highlights in it, which were pretty faint on his black hair. he wore a wrinkled, collared shirt with a tie and black pants, and hyuck wore a yellow t-shirt with black pants. they both had crowns on their head that looked like they were too small and probably meant for kids under 10, but renjun liked the costume. he grinned. 

“cosmo and wanda!” renjun squealed. hyuck nodded enthusiastically and turned towards mark. “see? i told you people get it!” he said smugly. he put his hands on his hips. mark groaned. “yeah, i got it. you were right, now shush,” his tone indicating he was joking. donghyuck giggled. 

mark turned back to renjun. “i like your costume,” he complimented. “you match jaemin, he was in the other room.” renjun’s eyes widened. did that mean jaemin decided to wear the costume? that relieved him, they could still wear the couple costume together. 

hyuck looked at him, his face written with confusion. “are you guys good now?” he asked. renjun hesitated. “uh, it’s complicated. i gotta go, ill explain later!” he waved to them before running off to look for jaemin, leaving the both of them with puzzled faces. 

he walked into the kitchen, where a group of people were playing cup pong. he scanned the room, but jaemin was nowhere to be found. he left quickly, hearing cheers in the distance from someone having gotten a ball in. 

he moved around, looking into different rooms, but there was no sign of a boy with a similar costume to his. finally, he made his way into the kitchen to get a drink. he had to push his way through the group of people to get into the entrance and almost slipped on some liquid that someone had spilled on the ground. 

he poured himself some coke, since he had to be home later and couldn't show up stumbling and slurring. he saw yukhei talking to some people and gave him a smile and wave. “renjuuuun!” lucas yelled. he would stop and talk to him, but he looked pretty drunk and was screaming a lot, so he let him be. he sipped his drink, walking back into the living room when he bumped into a body, causing his drink to almost spill out of his cup. 

“jesus chr- oh.” 

renjun realized he had bumped into the exact person he had been looking for for the past fifteen minutes, and, of course, it had to be when it was most unexpected. just his luck. 

jaemin stared at renjun, not saying anything. renjun looked down, playing with his cup. he hadn't figured out what he was going to say when he actually found jaemin, he realized. luckily, jaemin spoke before he could. 

“you’re… wearing the costume.” 

renjun looked back up, a tiny smile forming on jaemin’s lips. “jaemin, i’m sorry,” he said hurriedly, as if he was going to lose his chance if he didn't say it right then. “i’m so sorry for what i-”

“oh, there you are. i’ve been looking for you.” someone came up behind jaemin and nudged him. it was jeno. he gave renjun a smile. “hey! there you are, i haven't seen you all night.” he had on round glasses with thin black rims, a robe and outfit similar to his own, and a messy lightning bolt drawn on his forehead.

he was… dressed as harry potter? 

renjun looked at jeno. and then at jaemin. and then the realization washed over him.

jaemin was matching with jeno. 

suddenly every apology, every word of regret he was planning on saying to jaemin two seconds ago flew out the window. it was replaced with betrayal and hurt.

renjun wasn’t sure how to react. he wasn't expecting this to happen. he expected jaemin to accept his apology and then have a good night with his friends and boyfriend. or for him to reject the apology, and go home crying. he was prepared for both outcomes. 

renjun was _not_ expecting this. it was kind of stupid, getting mad over a halloween costume, but it was more to renjun. he felt like jaemin replaced him with jeno, which is everything he feared. the reason they fought and got into this mess in the first place. 

renjun couldn't keep it together. he pushed past them, tears forming in his eyes and a lump in his throat, running to the washroom upstairs. he heard a shout from jaemin, but he ignored it. he wiped away a tear rolling down his cheek and slammed the bathroom door shut. thankfully, it was not occupied. he locked the door through blurred vision before collapsing on the floor, his wand falling on the ground, starting to sob. 

how could renjun _not_ be jealous and upset? his boyfriend had basically replaced him with his best friend. maybe he was overreacting, but he didn't care. he was hurt, and felt out of place, and everything was going wrong so he just kept _crying_. 

it wasn't long until he heard a loud knock on the door. renjun sniffled. he heard another knock. “let me in,” he heard him say, a desperate tone to his voice. “it’s me.” 

“fuck off,” renjun responded weakly. another knock. renjun sighed. he had a feeling he wasn't going to stop. he got up and looked into the sink mirror to wipe away his tears. he looked like a mess. his eyes were red and puffy, nose and cheeks tinged pink. he sniffled again before unlocking the door. 

jaemin immediately opened the door and rushed in, closing the door behind him. they stood face to face, jaemin looking at renjun with concern. 

“renjun,” he breathed, pulling him into a tight hug. renjun leaned in and hugged him back, his face buried in his neck. he might be mad at him right now, but he hadn't realized how much he needed jaemin’s hug right now. they stayed like that for a while, until renjun calmed down and his sniffles stopped. 

they pulled away, jaemin’s hands gripping renjun’s arms. “i am. so. sorry.” his eyes were full of regret. he knew his apology was sincere. renjun felt relieved suddenly, like all his anxiety washed away in an instant just with jaemin’s words. 

“i’ve been such a dumbass lately,” jaemin continued, not breaking eye contact. “and i’m sorry it took so long for me to realize how shitty i was acting towards you.” renjun looked away, a small smile on his lips. 

“listen. i shouldn't have found someone else to do the costume with. that was so unfair to you, and so petty, and i’m so sorry.” jaemin moved his hands to hold renjun’s own. “i know you know you don't have to worry about jeno and stuff, but if that made you feel insecure, and i caused that, i-” jaemin cleared his throat, sounding like he was about to cry too. renjun rubbed circles onto jaemin’s back, like his mom does when renjun cries. “and I'm sorry i called you sensitive. you weren't being sensitive. _i_ was being insensitive, i know.”

he took a deep breath. “i’m sorry. so sorry, junnie. for everything. you didn't deserve this. and i totally understand if you don't forgive me, but i hope you kn-” renjun pulled him into a hug this time. 

“you’re an idiot,” he whispered into jaemin’s ear. he heard a muffled giggle, followed by a sniffle. “but you're a forgiven idiot.” jaemin pulled away, beaming at renjun. renjun couldn't help but smile back, eyes shining. 

“i really am sorry.” 

“i know.”

“like, really. super, really, absolutely fucking sorry.” 

renjun rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek. “i know. can we leave this bathroom, now?” jaemin saluted dramatically. “aye aye, captain huang.” 

hand in hand, they exit the cramped bathroom, the loud music assaulting renjun’s ears. he wrinkled his nose and turned to jaemin as they walked downstairs, back into the living room. there were more people in the house than before, and significantly drunker than before. renjun turned to jaemin. “do you want to be here?” he asked. jaemin shrugged. “where do you wanna go? i don't really care, just take me with you.” renjun smiled. perfect.

renjun pulled on his hand to walk around. finally, renjun found jeno, sitting on the couch on his phone, looking bored. renjun tapped his shoulder, jaemin standing beside him, looking confused. jeno looked up, pushing up his glasses that were sliding down his nose. “junnie!” he grinned. “you guys are back! is everything okay?” renjun sat on the leg of the couch, next to jeno. renjun nodded. 

“good,” jeno said, looking at jaemin. “you apologized?” he asked him. jaemin nodded. jeno smiled. “perfect!” 

“i was thinking,” renjun said, looking at both of them. “we should just all go trick-or-treating together. let’s get out of here,” he said excitedly. jaemin grabbed both of their hands and dragged them outside the house, pulling out bags from his robe to hand to the boys and motioned for them to start walking. renjun raised an eyebrow. “did you have those the entire time?” he asked.

“of course,” jaemin replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “who the fuck doesn't go trick-or-treating on halloween?” 

“language!” jeno scolded. “there are kids around,” he reminded jaemin, pointing at a little boy with a skeleton costume walking by with his mother. 

jaemin ignored him, continuing to walk on the sidewalk. “look at us,” he announced. “harry, ron, and hermione. this is what j.k. rowling would have wanted.”

renjun scoffed. “yeah, but more asians than she would ever want to write in her books.” jeno laughed loudly. “oh, shit!” he exclaimed, completely forgetting what he said about swearing a second ago. jaemin glared, but his softened as renjun linked arms with the two boys with a big smile on his face. 

and eventually, jeno left jaemin and renjun to hang out on their own. they protested, but jeno said he “couldn’t stand the stench of young love.” it was getting late anyways, so he said goodbye and left the two to walk home together. 

the two linked arms, walking slowly in a comfortable silence towards renjun’s house. the sound of children was long gone, and the renjun’s street was quiet. the only light was from street lamps. jaemin matched his footsteps to sync renjun’s.

“you know i love you, right?” jaemin broke the silence with a hushed tone.

“yeah.”

“wha- say it back,” jaemin whined. renjun laughed. “i love you too, but you know that.”

“i know. i just hearing it.” renjun shoved him lightly. jaemin snickered. “we really are like ron and hermione.” renjun stuck out his tongue. 

“no, we’re better than them.”

“why’s that?” 

renjun didn’t reply. instead, he leaned over and kissed jaemin’s cheek, which satisfied the other boy.

but renjun knew why. it’s because jaemin makes everything better.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is so rushed and i don't even know if it's good it's barely edited and proofread oops but i needed to write something for halloween. also i know halloween isn't on a weekend but LET'S PRETEND!! anyways i hope you enjoy!! i also just wanted an excuse to write jeno as harry potter, even if it was just in a costume.. it needed to be done. thank u 
> 
> ALSO be friends with me on twt @meowjeno !!!


End file.
